


How to Make A Flower Wilting Bloom

by Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Male Frisk, Mild Language, Multi, Physical Disability, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Teen Asriel, Teen Frisk, frisk can speak, injured, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz/pseuds/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some extra money me and Frisk got a small job taking care of a girl our age, we didn't mind because we needed some company at home, but we didn't know she was like...this.<br/>Once she came we felt sympathy, though she thought we gave pity.<br/>She was like a flower, like the many golden flowers that grow Underground, except wilted. Mistreated like a weed.<br/>We swore that we'd help this flower bloom once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make A Flower Wilting Bloom

"What now?" I asked, huffing as I lay upside down on the couch, "I don't know, get a job?"

"Really? I don't think we can find a good one here."

"Really! Why don't we at least try?" Frisk nudged my leg, making me groan. "I guess...it can't be anything too much." Frisk rolled his eyes, chuckling and grabbing the newspaper, looking over the pages. "uh...fostering?"

"you think we can take care of anything small, here?"

"w-well..."

"I thought so." I grinned lightly, changing the channel, "besides, even if we did that we don't have the qualifications." Frisk hummed at me. "Well, there has to be something!" I got up from the couch and went to the PC on the desk. Why are we searching for jobs? Well, we graduated high school and we're trying to get some money for college, we had moved into the apartment across from mom's -- because the family sticks together -- and we're struggling slightly. I turned on the monitor and began searching for any jobs we could get. Frisk scanned the newspaper while I searched the lists online, when something caught my eye, "Frisk, come here." I watched him get up and walk over, leaning his arms on the back of the chair I sat in, "hmm?"

"Look at this one" I moved the mouse so he'd see, and I heard him hum in response. "We do have a extra room. And her parents are paying us."

"But look, isn't it a little suspicious?" Frisk said, "her parents are going to  _pay_ us to  _take care of her_."

"We're not really taking care of her, we're just helping her! Come ooooooooooon!! You nervous about a girl livin with us?"

"Actually...yeah...I am..."

"Ahhhhhh~!" I teased, seeing Frisk blush a little, "why's that brother?"

"well, that's because...this place is a mess..."

...

"Oh shit. That's true..." I placed my head in my hands, and sighed. "Should we do it though?"

"I mean, why not?" I clicked on the job link, and started filling out everything with Frisk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Knock. Knock.**

 

"I got it!" I stood up and sprinted to the door, peaking and then opening the door. A girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and (s/t) skin stood at the door, with a bag strapped to her back and suitcase in hand, "h-hello...I-I'm (y-y/n) (l/n)"

"Whoa, you're here earlier than we were told." I said, to which she quickly replied, "m-m-my parents...they w-wanted me to come early since this city is far...the train was pretty fast." she seemed to shiver, and she wore only a sweatshirt that covered her whole upper body and arms, along with jeans. I stepped to the side and let her in, closing the door behind me. "Frisk! She's here!"

"Yeah, yeah! I heard." he walked over and greeted her, smiling warmly, "I'm Frisk, nice to meet you. Don't mind my brother...he can be a goof."

"W-wha- you act like one too!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Frisk said, "well, whatever, your room is down the hall, the last one on the left" he pointed to the hall, and she had nodded walking off to her room with her suit case rolling behind her. I looked towards Frisk, "what do you think?"

"What do you mean 'what do I think?' Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Come ooooooon. I think she's pretty nice"

"Well she seems sensitive and shy."

"Where do you get that?"

"The way she spoke and acted. She was pretty silent unless she was stuttering, and she was quaking as if we were a pair of scary blood thirsty animals" I raised a brow before nodding. "True...maybe she really has problems like we were told?"

"Don't talk about this, not with her here where she can hear. She might hate this stuff, okay? We're being paid to HELP her, not the opposite!" He spoke making me nod as we went back to what we were doing, me sitting on the couch and Frisk on the computer. After a few minutes (y/n) walked back in, and she sat next to me; I looked over to her, to see she was still shaking, "heey, don't be so nervous." I told her, "we're not gonna hurt you and this place is safe."

"o-oh...I'm shaking...don't mind that...I can't help it."

"ah, like that." I thought, "well still it's okay."

"t-thanks for y-your concern..." I smiled warmly at that, "no problem (y/n). If you need anything we're here for ya!" I saw her smile at me. "g-gee..." she let out a shaky giggle, "well...I'll keep that in mind..." her voice was still quiet. It'll take a while before she warms up, obviously, and I know me and Frisk just gotta be patient and give our all to help...oh boy...


End file.
